Teenage Mutant Ninja Problems
by randomchick1995
Summary: Four best friends that form a family are trying to survive the streets of New York despite their harsh and questionable pasts. When they wake up in a world where TMNT are real, they must find out how they got there and if they can get home. TurtlesxOCs
1. Meet the Family

**Ch. 1 Meet the Family**

A/N: I don't own TMNT… if I did then the world would be amazing… ah, well.

This is a rewrite of my story "Roomates" that is now on hiatus. It is VASTLY different in plot but the OCs are the same. If you haven't read that then here's the introduction to the four friends. Usually I hate these things, so I'll try to make it short.

Sarah-She is hyperactive and silly, the comic relief. She is also the baby of the "family" at 17. Because of their complementing personalities she is closest to Jessa and vice versa. She hates for her friends to fight, so she usually tries to play it off by being immature and distracting.

Jessa- Klutzy like Sarah . Her geeky attitude annoys hot headed Danielle a lot and vice versa. 18 years old. Hates Danielle's cat, which Sarah ironically named Michelangelo. She disagrees with Danielle's impulsive attitude and usually blames her for making bad decisions.

Danielle- Temper problem. (Remind ya of anyone?)She is very impulsive and protective of her "family". At 19 years old she is closest to Angie and vice versa. She also strongly denies the allegations that she has taught her cat to destroy Jessa's office area.

Angie- She is slightly serious and the "decision maker". She loves books and her quiet time to herself. Strongly dedicated to "family". Mediator between Jessa and Danielle. 19 years old. There has been some debate over whether Danielle is older than her.

There you go! Now on to the story….

Mutant Ninja 

Sarah bounced excitedly on the couch, looking ever the part of the young child. She spotted Danielle coming from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. She grinned. Danielle always made the best popcorn.

"Ooh! Popcorn! Gimme!" She reached for it but Danielle easily raised it so she couldn't reach it. Sarah scowled.

"Popcorn? I'm sorry. We don't serve popcorn to the vertically challenged." Danielle smirked as Sarah jumped in a futile attempt to grab the popcorn bucket.

Sarah frowned at her. "Hey! That's predju- predict- uh…"

Another voice shot in. "Prejudiced."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Jessa."

Angie entered with the sodas. "Oh, Danielle for the love of everything good, just give the girl the popcorn. You made plenty to share."

Danielle grinned. "I know. But its so much fun teasing the _little_ kids."

Sarah gasped. "That's so mean! It's not my fault I'm so short and you should-ooh! Popcorn!"

Sarah quickly grabbed the bucket Danielle held out to her and jumped on the couch, spilling a few pieces in the process. "Hey! Be careful with that!"

Sarah ignored her and shoved a few pieces into her mouth. "Mmmm… popcorn…"

"Move over and lemme have some too." Danielle plopped beside her. Sarah gave her signature goofy grin before handing over the popcorn. "Popcorn hog." Danielle said affectionately.

Angie sighed. "You two are impossible." She set the sodas on the floor near the couch. A table was not available in the sparse apartment. "Jessa, are you sure you don't need any help?"

Said girl brushed her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. She had it tied back in a pony tail but her bangs always found a way to get in her grey-blue eyes when she was working. "I got this."

Danielle chuckled. "She can hack into any computer system in the world, build a computer out of a toaster, but give her something simple like setting up a movie…"

Jessa blushed as she finally got the dvd set up. She stood up, glaring at Danielle. "This coming from the girl who left tin foil in the new microwave."

Sarah nearly snorted her soda. "New? That thing was prehistoric. It was so old, I'll bet it knew Mr. Clean when he had an afro!"

They stared at her blankly. "How bout 'It was so old, it's birthday is written in roman numerals."

The three girls groaned. "Make it stop!" Danielle tossed a pillow which bounced off Sarah's head. "Hey! You're just jealous that I'm so funny! I was just saying that it wasn't anything fancy."

Angie sighed. "It was new for us, Sarah." They had found the fossil of a microwave after somebody had thrown it out. Not ones to be picky, they'd taken it home, cleaned it out and kept it. It was nice until Danielle forgot to unwrap the leftover pizza before she heated it up.

"Yeah, and Danielle just had to ruin it because she doesn't think before she acts." Jessa rolled her eyes.

Angie held up a hand to stop Danielle's retort. "Please, if we don't start the movie now we won't get a chance to watch it. We do have work tomorrow." They quickly seated themselves on the couch.

They were young, ages 17-19. They were clever, bright and most importantly, street smart. They'd also been living together for about 3 years. (A/N: No, not like that you sickos.) They had run away from their homes at very early ages for various reasons.

Sarah had been kicked out of her home after it was discovered she was the result of her mother's affair.

Angie was an orphan who'd ran away from her foster home after a particularly disturbing "accident".

Jessa's parents were dealers. She ran away after they tried to use her as a bartering chip to keep themselves safe.

Danielle had ran away from home when her dad had killed her mom right in front of her.

So they had taken to the streets. They used their gifts to make whatever money they could and whatever kept them from selling themselves. It was hard, and gritty. All four of them had gone through a lot and when they finally had the opportunity to give it up, they took it.

After roughing it on the streets for a while, they had found each other. Each of them took up a legit job to help pay for the rent of their current apartment. After all, there were dozens of kids living on the streets of New York. Why not have four of them live in an apartment?

Life wasn't much easier for them now then when they'd been on the streets, but at least now they had a roof over their heads every night. Still, it got depressing.

So, about once a month, they pooled their money and bought one movie from the highly questionable movie "entrepreneur" down the street. The quality wasn't the best, and the DVD player they found in a dumpster had seen better days. But with patience and Jessa's knack for all things electronic, they had a wonderful tradition.

The rules of choosing which movie to buy were simple. Everyone had to agree, unless it was one of their birthday months. Only then did they get a veto. This month was the new TMNT movie.

Sarah was still bouncing. "This is gonna be SWEET!" Danielle grinned quietly. For all the crap she gave Jessa about being a Techno-Nerd, she was a closeted comic book geek. This also included the other media forms of some of her favorite superheroes (Hellboy, Ghost Rider, TMNT) After all, she hadn't exactly put up a fight when Sarah suggested they name Danielle's hyperactive crack kitten 'Michelangelo'.

Now she simply nodded. "Yeah, Ninja turtles rock. I remember watchin the cartoons wid my brother back in the day." Angie shot Danielle a look of concern mixed with sympathy. Danielle's brother had died in a tragic car accident when they were both little. Angie opened her mouth to say something but Danielle cut her off.

"What are ya waiting for Jess? An open invitation? Play it already." Jessa rolled her eyes before pressing the 'play' button. She smirked at Danielle's eager tone.

"Cripes. And you call _me_ a nerd."

Angie smacked both of them with a pillow. "Will you two shut up and watch the freakin movie?"

Mutant Ninja 

After the movie they got up and stretched. Jessa switched off the TV. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

Danielle frowned, scooping up the empty cups off the floor. "Are ya jokin? That was awesome. Amazin. Incredible."

Jessa raised an eyebrow. "Look who bought a thesaurus. Gee, Danny. I didn't know you could read."

Danielle put on a mock innocent face. "Maybe you would notice if you took your head outta you butt sometime…Jess_ie._"Danielle shot back. And the battle was on.

Jessa scowled. "Comi-con geek."

"Computer nerd. And yeah, I'm proud to be a comic book geek! You got a problem with that?"

"No problem here. I'm not the one infatuated with the elementary and remedial plots of those stacks of fire wood."

"Stick in the mud."

"Hot head."

"Pushover."

"You are such a Raph- temperamental and moody."

"Better than being a pacifist, nerdy Donny!"

"You're just as nerdy as I am!"

Danielle popped a piece of cold popcorn in her mouth. "Geeks and nerds are not the same. Geeks are smart while nerds are lame."

Sarah grabbed Angie's arm like a lost child. "Ang, Danielle is speaking in rhymes. I'm scared."

Danielle glared at her. "Keep your comment to yourself, midget or I'll be coming after you next."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Yay! Mean Danielle is back!" She hugged the startled brunette. Jessa rolled her eyes.

"Careful, Sarah. You don't want to get fleas from that mangy cat of her." Danielle glared, extracting herself from Sarah's bone crushing embrace. "Mikey does NOT have fleas. If anyone does its you with that rats nest you call hair."

"This coming from the girl with an afro sticking out of her head." Danielle ignored the comment. She knew her impossibly curly hair was virtually unmanageable and she'd gotten over it. Besides, she didn't get upset or self concious about her looks… like she knew Jessa did.

"Packing on a couple of chewy bars aren't ya Jess? Maybe you should get away from your computer sometime…" She smirked. While Jessa scowled, though a look of hurt flashed in her eyes. Angie knew it was time to step in.

"Danielle! Apologize to Jessa. That was completely uncalled for, not to mention ridiculous. If there is one thing us girls don't have a problem with is eating too much." They knew it was true too. Many days they lived on water and stale sandwiches.

Danielle glared at both Angie and Jessa for a moment before her shoulders relaxed slightly. "Sorry Jessa."

"Now you, Jessa." Jessa was still frowning but she was nowhere near as stubborn as Danielle. "I'm sorry too, Danielle."

"Good. Now can we please clean up?" They nodded and scurried to do as told.

Honestly, Angie felt like their mother sometimes. She was the same age as Danielle but vastly more responsible. She sort of got elected as the leader/peace keeper of the group. They respected her as an older sister of sorts and she looked out for them. Danielle sometimes disagreed with her suggestions or decisions, but they were still very close. They were the oldest and there was no doubt that Danielle was Angie's second in command, much to Jessa's chagrin.

Angie and Danielle were the protectors. While the group relied on Angie for guidance and leadership, Angie relied on Danielle for her strength and forceful attitude. Naturally a peace lover, Angie didn't have the aggressive spirit that Danielle had. Make no mistake, she was more than willing to fight to protect her "family", but Danielle seemed to live for the fight, while Angie did her best to diplomatically avoid it.

And Danielle most certainly did live for the fight. Sometimes she grew restless with her "safe" life. When that happened, she threw herself into her job with even more energy until she was spent. She was the least likely out of all of them to give up. She had a determination and fighting spirits that came from her being on the streets nearly twice as long as the others had. That's why she dedicated herself as a protector to her new found family. She had to protect them from the horrors she'd faced as a child.

As for Jessa and Sarah, they were the "kids". While they were by no means sheltered, they were also the least pro-active when it came to tackling problems. Sarah usually took things in stride, cracking a joke to lighten the mood or distracting them from their troubles with one of her shenanigans. They often told her to calm down, but her endless energy often served as a morale booster. Sarah rarely listened anyways.

Jessa preferred to take problems from a different angle, tackling them from a side nobody else saw. She was the shyest and quietest of the four. Like Angie, she was mostly non-confrontational but would resort to violence if she had to. The one exception to Jessa's "no fight" policy was Danielle. Her relaxed, casual approach to every situation drove the OCD girl completely mad. Jessa took every opportunity to express her disdain at Danielle's impulsive nature and Danielle was more than happy to return the favor.

All in all, they were a mismatched, misplaced, bunch of miscreants… and they were a family.


	2. Brownie Stealing Robots

**Chapter 2- Brownie Stealing Robots**

Sarah, like always, was the second person to wake up that morning. She quickly scavenged the contents of the small kitchen and finally settled on toast. As it was cooking she looked for a clean glass to drink out of. She was halfway inside one of the cabinets when she heard the door open. She didn't have to see who it was to know it would be Danielle.

"Hey, munchkin? You in there?" Danielle's voice was right behind her. She was being uncharacteristically quiet so as not to wake the others. Sarah frowned as she snagged the glass and began trying to get out of the cabinet.

"I told you I don't like the name mun- eep!" Here eyes fell on what Danielle had brought. Danielle smirked knowingly. "Well if you don't like the name, I'll just take these brownies and-"

"No!" Sarah nearly yanked Danielle's arm off. "No! You can call me a one eyed, one horned flying purple people eater for all I care." She jumped as Danielle held the brownies out of reach. "Just gimme!"

Danielle laughed. "Fine. Here ya go. I thought you could use something other than toast to energize ya today. It's what, Friday?"

Sarah nodded. "Yep." She tore off the wrapping on the brownie and shoved some into her mouth. "That and weekends are the worst."

Angie slowly made her way into the kitchen. "Hey guys… I thought I smelled chocolate." She wasn't a morning person like Sarah or Danielle, but she didn't hate mornings like Jessa. She simply got up when she needed to and fell asleep when she went to bed.  
"Nu-uh!" Sarah clutched the brownies to her chest. "Robots don't eat chocolate."

Angie rolled her eyes. Because of her obedient internal clock, Sarah was convinced that Angie was part robot. "Very funny. Now hand over the brownies."

"Never! Go back to your recharge cycle and leave us humans alone." Angie raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah, I will fight you for those brownies."

Sarah looked unconvinced and unconcerned. "Nah. You're a peaceful robot."

Danielle was smiling. "Don't be so sure, pipsqueak."

"But Angie doesn't fight."

Danielle pointed to the bag Sarah held. "Sarah. That's chocolate. This…" She pointed to where Angie was standing. "is Angie."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "So you saying it's her time of month?"

Danielle snorted at Angie's shocked face. Danielle smirked. "No, Sarah. I just meant that chocolate is Angie's version of pizza for you."

"Oooh… In that case…" She ripped off a huge hunk of the brownie and handed it to Angie. Angie grinned. "Thanks."

"Nobody should go without their pizza." Sarah said solemnly. Danielle shook her head. Jessa slumped into the kitchen.

"Well good moring sleeping beauty." Danielle smirked. It was so much more fun messing with Jessa when she was half asleep. Sarah grinned too.

"Jessa, help! The evil Robot stole my brownies…"

Jessa yawned and collapsed at the table. "That's nice Sarah…" The other three giggle softly. A few minutes after Jessa had got her coffee she looked surprised. "Wait, what Robot?"

Mutant Ninja 

After Jessa had gotten over her initial morning grogginess she too partook in the great bounty of brownies. "Mm… so warm…"

Sarah grinned. "You shoulda seen them when Danielle first brought em. They were still steaming!"

Jessa cast a speculative glance at Danielle. "How exactly did you come about these brownies, Danielle?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I didn't steal them, Jess if that's what you were thinking."

"I didn't say anything. I just find it suspicious that these brownies came from our frugal budget."

Danielle shrugged. "You don't want them? Fine. See if I care." She stood up and grabbed the duffel bag she'd dropped by the table earlier.

"I'm out. See you guys later." Sarah frowned at Danielle. "Aren't you gonna eat? You didn't even take a brownie."

Danielle shook her head. "Nah. I ate earlier." Angie bit her tounge to call Danielle on her bluff. Angie was probably the only one who could call Danielle on a lie.

Danielle shifted her bag on her shoulder. " Angie I put coupons on the counter. You and Jessa need to go shoppin sometime today." Sarah's eyes shone.

"Ooh! Can we get-" Angie cut her off. "No, Sarah. No more frozen pizza."

Danielle shook her head. As she left she heard the distinct whine of Sarah's 'I really wanted pizza' voice. "Awww…"

Mutant Ninja 

Despite their various jobs they each got off work for lunch about the same time. They usually tried to eat together. One of their favorite places was a sandwich shop nearby the pizzeria Sarah worked at. It was also nearby the book store where Angie worked and the electronics shop that Jessa worked for. Danielle was the only one who had to travel a good distance to get to lunch, but she didn't mind the distance.

Today they sat around "their" table discussing their day. Danielle shifted in her seat, tugging her jacket sleeves. Sarah shook her head in amazement. "Dang, Danny. I don't know how you wear those sleeves in this weather."

Danielle shrugged carelessly. "I don't get hot." The like was so much easier to tell the millionth time around.

Jessa grinned. "She's just naturally cold hearted." The group laughed at the joke, but Angie kept a sharp eye on Danielle. They finally got up to go.

"Angie, you coming? We're going grocery shopping." Angie gathered up the remaining trash. "Go ahead, guys. I'm gonna go with Danielle."

Sarah shrugged. "Fine with me. Let's go, Jessa." She herded Jessa towards the exits.

"And no pizza!" Angie called as an afterthought.

"…aw."

Danielle chuckled. "Some things never change, do they, Ang?"

"Nope. You ready?" Danielle nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

They left the shop and took a left that led to the grittiest street in their area. It was loud and full of obnoxiously rude and low people who would sooner push you in front of a bus than look at you… and it was their first 'home'.

This is where they'd learned to survive on the streets. Jessa and Sarah had as well, but more so for Angie and Danielle. Sarah and Jessa rarely came here, if ever. That made it the perfect place for Angie and Danielle to talk.

Angie sighed as somebody shoved past her. She glanced at Danielle, who was looking a little off. They walked over to the bridge that over looked one of the worse slums. They looked over the edge. This is where they went when they needed to regroup, make decisions about the group or just talk.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Danielle bit out. Her hands gripped the railing tightly, turning her knuckles white from the effort.

Angie rolled her eyes. "We're not at home, Danielle. Quit with the tough guy act."

This is one of the few times she put her foot down. She respected Danielle and vice versa. They knew each other had different opinions and they listened to one another. Angie trusted Danielle not to do anything totally stupid and Danielle respected most of Angie's decisions even if she didn't agree with them.

But when Danielle made a decision that hurt herself, Angie had to put her foot down. Danielle was stubborn, but so was Angie.

"I'm fine. I'll be ok." She looked up at Angie. "Really, Ang. I'll manage."

Angie sighed. "Look. I trust you. Sarah trusts you, and under everything, Jessa trusts you." Danielle frowned, but listened. "Sis…" They only called each other that when they were serious.

Angie placed a small object in Danielle's hand. Danielle's hand gripped it tightly. "No, Ang. I can't. We don't have the money… I'll be fine.

Angie laid a hand on Danielle's shoulder. "They need you, Sis. And you can't help unless you're ok."

"But they need the money more than I do."

Angie's violet eyes turned hard and icy. "Danielle! Shut up! I could understand if you were a druggie who needed a fix, but this is your life, dangit!" She faced Danielle in an aggressive stance. "Quit being so stubborn about this and just accept help!"

Danielle sighed, leaning against the railing. She smiled slightly. "You are the most stubborn person in the world."

Angie knew she'd won and relaxed against the railing with her sister. "I have to be to deal with your sorry butt… thanks Ang."

"Hey…we're sisters Danielle…in every sense of the word except for blood."

"Thank goodness. I'd hate to look like you."

Angie gave a rare laugh. "Likewise, sis." She glanced up at the sky. "Common. Let's get home before Sarah burns down the apartment."

**A/N: Danielle's nickname is pronounced 'Danny' like the guy's name, not 'Dahny' like Donny. I'm just trying to clear up any confusion…(And I know a girl who's name is pronounce Dahny and she gives me the heebie jeebies)**

**And I know the end of this got a little serious, but everything will be revealed!**


	3. Run For Your LIVES!

**Chapter 3 RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

Sarah and Jessa were done putting up the groceries and were lounging on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys!" Sarah waved to them enthusiastically.

"Oh, Angie. I wanted to tell you. We were a bit short on grocery money. Do you know why?"

Angie shrugged, not looking at Danielle. "They docked my pay at the book store."

"Again?" Jessa frowned.

Angie smiled. "People just don't love books as much as we do, Jess. Don't worry about it. We can live on water for a while… right Sarah?"

"What? Of course. Psh. It's not like I'm addicted to soda or anything…" She grinned cheekily.

"Such a trooper…" Angie said dryly. Danielle walked past the couch. Sarah called out to her.

"Hey, Danny, you going to be already?"

Danielle nodded. "Yah, you know how crazy things get on Fridays. I'm exhausted."

Jessa frowned. "But what about the video?"

Danielle waved the suggestion away. "We'll do it in the morning, kay?"

"But-" Angie cut her off. "Honestly, Jessa. You hate to be bugged in the mornings. Let Danielle rest. It can wait."

"I guess…"Jessa said slowly. Angie came to sit next to them on the couch. "What's on?"

"Some cartoon marathon… a documentary and the news…" Angie sighed. "They all sound so tempting."

Sarah grinned. "Cartoons it is!" She flipped the channel and Angie and Jessa groaned as the intro came on. "Sarah, seriously?"

She stopped singing the theme song… way off key. "What? Would you rather watch the mating customs of the ostrich?"

They looked at each other and sat back resignedly on the couch. Sarah started singing again. "TURTLES COUNT IT OFF…!"

Angie and Jessa sighed. It was going to be a looong night.

Mutant Ninja 

The next morning they made their weekly video diary entry. Jessa had made some adjustments to a broken camera in the electronic store. They were gonna toss it, so Jessa took it home and fixed it up. With some begging on Jessa's part she was also able to get some old video tapes to record on.

It was a time honored tradition they had. Every week they would talk about the past week's events. Whenever they got in a fight or something bad happened, they'd watch the videos to remind themselves of fun. It was a nice way to laugh off the worries that four homeless teenage abused girls had.

Their normal backdrop was the couch. Jessa adjusted the lens and started to put the tape in. "ooh! Let me! Please?" Jessa sighed and handed the tape to Sarah. She sat down on the couch next to Angie and far away from Danielle.

The recording light finally blinked on. Angie smiled lightly. "I'm Angie, leader extrodinair…"

"And I'm Sarah!" Sarah plopped on the couch between Danielle and Jessa. "I also double as Ang's personality."

Danielle snickered. "I'm Danielle, resident hot head and proud of it." She shot a look a glance at Jessa.

Jessa rolled her eyes. "I'm Jessa, the smart one who doesn't let herself be controlled by impulsive thought or pompous ignorance."

"Ow, my head hurts!" Sarah frowned. "Big words."

Danielle glared at Jessa, ignoring Sarah. "At least I have emotions, you emotionless Vulcan."

Jessa glared. "I told you to stop looking up Star Trek episodes on my computer."

"I wouldn't touch that rusty hunk of junk even if you paid me!"

"That's not what the cat hair ALL over my office says." Jessa accused.

"How is that MY fault?" Danielle and Jessa where facing each other on the couch, making for a very nervous Sarah.

Jessa scoffed in reply. "Please. I know you sent the demon cat in my room."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "And how could I possibly command the cat?"

"Demons _are_ controlled by the Devil…" Jessa smirked.

Sarah yelped as Danielle swung a pillow in an effort to hit Jessa. She missed and Jessa lunged for Danielle. Angie frowned deeply. "Please stop."

"Yes! You're squishing me." Sarah squeaked.

Jessa was trying to hit Danielle when the lights flickered. The entire room shook violently, causing all for girls to freeze. Sarah let out a small shriek. "You've angered the video making gods!"

Suddenly the shaking stopped and Sarah was still screaming. Danielle frowned. "Sarah, its over."

"I know but Jessa's still squishing me!"

Jessa sat up abruptly and they looked at Angie. "What the heck was that?" Sarah finally said as she sat up.

"I don't know… maybe we should wrap the video up." They nodded.

"That's a good idea…" Jessa peeled herself from the couch and they shuffled to put away the video recorder. A black and white blur dart past and Danielle scooped it up into her arms.

"Aw, poor Mikey…" Sarah scratched the nervous feline in Danielle's arms.

"Yeah… he seems skittish from the earth quake." Danielle set him down and he started walking towards the kitchen.

Jessa snorted. "Too bad he didn't get squished by something…" Mikey hissed viciously as he walked past Jessa.

Danielle smiled. "Good kitty."

Mutant Ninja 

Since it was Saturday and Sarah didn't have to go into work until later that afternoon they mostly lounged around. Then Sarah suggested they head to the nearby park. On the way out they saw their neighbor Mrs. Hanley sitting outside.

She usually caused trouble for the girls with her prim attitude so they (excluding Danielle) tried to stay on her good side. Danielle knew there was no getting on the old woman's good side for her, so she just did her best to annoy her as much as possible. In return, Danielle was subjected to numerous lectures on her impossible, impertinent nature and her bad attitude.

It was a hate-hate relationship.

She saw them approaching and raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Hello girls… Danielle."

Danielle gave her signature smirk while her eyes danced with mischief. "Sup Mrs. H?"

Angie sighed. "How are you this morning, Mrs. Hanley?"

The old woman sniffed. "Good enough, I suppose."

Sarah spoke up. "I betcha were freaked over that earthquake this morning."

"Earthquake? You must be mistaken. There was no earthquake. I know because I heard _you_…" She pointed a gnarled finger at Sarah. "…screaming like a banshee for no reason whatsoever. I nearly scared my dear Waldo to death."

Waldo was her creepy chiwawa. He hated Danielle and with good reason. She once threw four balloons filled with honey on him. Mrs. Hanley took a week to get it out. Sarah was frowning at Mrs. Hanley's outburst. Jessa raised an eyebrow.

Angie cleared her throat. "Um, we're sorry for disturbing you."

They hurried along until Sarah finally spoke. "That was strange."Danielle shot her a look. "Well, stranger than she normally is." Sarah amended.

Angie nodded. Jessa shrugged. "Maybe she just slept through it?" They shrugged it off and finished their pilgrimage to the park. When they got there, Danielle spotted one of the families she knew from work.

"David!" She called out. The boy turned and his face broke out into a grin when he saw Danielle.

"Miss Danielle!" He ran and gave Danielle a big hug. "How are ya, squirt?" She said with a grin.

Jessa had an amused smile. "Who woulda thought Danielle was good with kid?"

Danielle shot her a look. "I put up with you and Sarah, don't I?" She turned her attention back to David. Who was excitedly explaining his game.

"Me and Erik are superheroes and kicking bad guy butt." Danielle grinned. "Cool. Who's who?"

"I'm the hulk and he's superman!" He declared proudly. Sarah was grinning too. "Sweet. Do you want to be a ninja turtle?"

A confused came across David's face. "What's _that_?"

Danielle frowned slightly. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" His face was blank. She sighed. "David, you were just telling me about the movie last week!"

David shrugged. "I don't know nothing about no ninja frogs. Bye Miss Danielle." He skipped away leaving a confused group. Danielle was suspicious. "Okay. Old lady Hanley I understand, but what ten year old boy doesn't know about TMNT?"

Jessa shrugged, the least likely of all of them to jump to conclusions without definite facts. "He probably forgot. Kids have the attention span of a flee."

Sarah nodded emphatically. "Totally. They get so distracted and- oh lookee! A slide!" Sarah jumped towards it. The others laughed and followed suit. Soon it got quite late and they were pretty hungry.

Jessa's stomach growled loudly. "What's for dinner?"

"PIZZA!" Sarah said excitedly. The others groaned. "Again, Sarah?"

"We _always_ get pizza on Saturdays. Besides it's _free_." She started off in a random direction. Jessa sighed. "Are you going the right way?"

"Of course, Jess! I do work there. How could I forget where it is?" She smiled.

Jessa Laughed. "Yah, just like you didn't forget your boss was allergic to anchovies."

Sarah scowled at first, but dissolved into giggles with the rest of them. "I shouldn't have told you guys about that! I was so embarrassed!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Oh, it worked out for the best! You ended up driving him to the hospital and he promoted you to manager because you saved his life…"

"And got free pizza for life." The four girls chorused.

Sarah giggled again. "Yes. And if it wasn't for that you would have all gone hungry." That cast a temporary dark cloud on the foursome. After everything though, they begrudgingly agreed with Sarah's idea.

Angie sighed. "It _is_ free."

Mutant Ninja 

"So I've got three large extra cheese extremes, no anchovies." The kind man behind the counter winked. Sarah grinned. "Thanks Mr. Manfred."

He nodded. Concern showed through his eyes. "Anything for you and your friends…" He sighed.

Sarah's smile felt tight against her face and a bit forced. She was no braniac like Jessa, but it didn't take a genius to see he suspected _something_. Luckily he didn't pry too much and was very generous. Once he'd even given them some of his daughter's old things.

"They'd do you more good than they would me." He'd said.

Angie cut in to make small talk. They all appreciated the kind man's charity, even Danielle. "Have a good day so far Mr. Manfred?"

He nodded as he fixed up the pies. "Yah, yah. Say, did you catch that new report on that O'Neil lady?"

"Who?" The familiar name caused the four pairs of eyes to snap to his Mr. Manfred. He was too busy putting the pizzas in the oven to notice.

"April O'Neil? The news gal… the redhead? She used to be a reporter, I think… man, that was really something." Danielle and Angie shared a concerned look. Jess's curiosity caused her to speak up. "Excuse me, did you say April O'Neil?"

He nodded. "Yep… oh, here's your order." They grabbed the boxes. Angie grinned nervously. "Sorry we eat so much."

Mr. Manfred waved Angie off. "Nah. Besides, that weird regulars more than makes up for it." He chuckled. "Orders at least five times a week. There has to be teenage boys living in _that_ house."

Sarah looked confused. She was about to speak up when a horde of customers came in. On the way home she spoke up. "How come I've never heard of this customer? I've been working there for years! This doesn't make sense!"

Angie frowned deeply. "A lot of things aren't making sense…" She sighed. "Let's just get home and relax."

Danielle nodded. "I second that motion. My feet are killing me."

Jessa smiled. "All in favor, say 'Aye'."

"AYE!"

Mutant Ninja 

They ate their food and got ready for bed. For four teenage girls, they shared the one bathroom remarkably well… until that night.

"JESSA!" Danielle came storming out of the bathroom, hair still wet. Jessa looked up from the kitchen table. Danielle stomped towards her. "What did you do with my towel!"

"What are you going on about now?" Jessa looked up from the schematics of the project she was working on.

Danielle growled. "The towel with the TMNT characters my brother gave me as a birthday present." Danielle's brother had give his sister the towel on her 6th birthday. It was the last and only present she'd got from him.

Jessa looked insulted. "I would never steal something like that! How dare you jump to the conclusion-"

Sarah cut her off. "Uh, guys? Where's the movie we watched the other night?" She was looking under the couch. "I thought we put it with the others."

Angie came in from her room, hearing the commotion. "We did." They looked at the makeshift shelf for their movies. Sure enough, there was a small gap where the TMNT movie should have been. Sarah frowned.

"Is it just me or is this getting creepy?"

Danielle huffed. "Creepy? This is insane! Jess, Grab your computer."

"Already on it." They made their way to Jessa's room, also a makeshift office. She was already pulling up google when they gathered around. She searched for the obvious 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'.

The results that came up were a pet shop ad, a new report on a ninja society in new York, a parenting website, and a TGRI restricted page. Angie's face was grim. "Click the news report."

Jessa did and a video played of a bunch of people wearing pajama looking clothes. The screen flashed to a redheaded woman. She spoke, holding a microphone.

"I'm here where police just arrested an incredible amount of members of a ninja group called the Foot. It is currently unknown whether or not the leader of this clan, The Shredder, is also in custody."

As the video continued they all stared open mouthed. Sarah gaped. "No way, dude. Check the date."

"Um, it's from a couple of years ago." Jessa peered at the small print.

Danielle frowned. "Quick, search 'April O'Neil'."

"I'm going, I'm going…" They clicked the latest news article by April O'Neil which showed the retired field reporter uncovering a collection of 3,000 year old statues.

"Mrs. O'Neil had no comment on the recent bizarre fireworks displace, nor the sudden disappearance of billionaire and sole owner of the Winter's estate."

They checked the date on the report, drawing a stunned silence from the group.

Two days ago… the day they'd bought the movie.


	4. We're Where?

**Ch. 4 We're Where?**

The girls sat for a while in collective silence till it was broken by Sarah in her own way…

"Guys? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She quickly stood up and frantically clicked her heels together. "There's no place like home…there's no place like home… WHY AREN'T WE IN KANSAS!"

Danielle frowned. "Kansas? We're not even in the same dimension anymore."

Jessa was frozen in shock. "We have to be under some sort of hallucinogen…or dreaming. It's the only logical-ow!"

Jessa rubbed her arm where Danielle had pinched her. Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Still think you're dreaming?"

Jessa glared and pinched Danielle back. "Hey, watch it-"

"Guys!" Angie cut off in a sharp tone. They turned to look at her. "Look, I don't know how this happened, but somehow, we're _here…_" She gestured to the space around her. "And here is most definitely not where we're from. This isn't our world."

"What, like sci-fi junk? Do you think there are space aliens…" one warning look from Angie shut Sarah up.

"Please focus, Sarah. Now, I don't know how but so far everything else seems normal…"

Danielle snorted "Other than the tiny fact that teenage mutant ninja turtles exist now."

Jessa frowned. "We don't know that."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Please, Jessa...April O Neil, and the Foot? What's it gonna take? Have Casey Jones show up at our door in a hockey mask?"

Jessa glared. Sarah's eyes were wide. "So what are we gonna do?"

Angie sighed. "We'll do some digging but until we find something just try to live like normal… and for heaven's sake do NOT mention anything having to do with the Ninja Turtles!"

Danielle voiced one question that had been weighing on everyone's mind. "So, does this mean the people from before are gone?" They knew what she meant: the ghosts from their pasts, the skeletons in their closets.

Angie sadly shook her head. "I don't think so. We saw David, Mr. Manfred and Mrs. Hanley today already. I think the ones that changed were… us."

Jessa nodded. "That makes sense." She shot a look at Danielle who was looking like she wanted to say 'I told you so'. "Let's just say for all intents and purposes that we _are _in the TMNT universe. So far the only thing we've noticed different is, well, _us_.

Sarah nodded. "So the difference is we know about the ninja turtles… and that they exist in this world."

They looked at her. "What? I can be smart when I try… ack!" She swatted a bug and smacked herself in the face… "Owies…"

They chuckled. "So," Danielle said as things began quieting down. "we're just gonna wait around?"

"Better than charging in ahead without any thought to anyone's safety, Danny."

"Oh, Jess, how you flatter."

Mutant Ninja 

Like Angie suggested, Sarah went to work like usual, only to come back with a surprising story.

"Guys guys guys guys GUUUUYS!" She shouted as she ran into the small apartment and slammed the door behind her.

"What, what what?" Danielle mocked as she came in.

Sarah tried speaking but she was too out of breath. "I… they…me… heard…pizza…turtles…" She slumped against the door frame.

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Jessa stepped in. "So, what you're saying is you got an order for pizza from the turtles and you heard them when you went to deliver it?"

Sarah nodded. Angie gaped. "How did you...?"

Jessa shrugged. "I'm fluent in 4 languages, including the language of the rare and strange 'Sarahsaurus'."

Danielle smirked triumphantly. "So I guess this refutes Jessa's little "we don't even know if the turtles are real" theory."

Jessa rolled her eyes. "Your impersonations need work and I never said I didn't think the turtles weren't real. I just stated that it was highly unlikely."

Sarah had finally recovered enough to make a remark of her own. "I guess Jessa didn't really want Casey Jones knocking at her door."

Jessa rolled her eyes. "You're impossi-" She was cut off as a loud knock sounded through the apartment. They froze. The person knocked again. Angie nodded to Sarah, who was closest to the door.

"Well, open it."

"Nu-uh!" She hid behind Danielle. "It could be Casey."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of-" Danielle yanked open the door and with who was behind it she almost wished it was Casey. It was their whiney cheapskate landlord, only known unaffectionately as the Jerkface. He held out a piece of paper. The other three girls gathered around.

"What's this?" Angie took the paper and glanced over it.

Jerkface looked bored. "Basically it says you have three days to leave before we blow this building sky high. Some idiot is paying me a hefty sum for this dump, so you gotta get out."

"Three days?" Sarah squeaked. Angie frowned. "That's not enough time to pack and find a new place."

He shrugged. "Not my problem."

Jessa gasped. "This can't be legal."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure. Take it up with the authorities. I'm sure they'd love to get their hands on you little convicts."

Danielle sneered. "And here I thought you were just an ugly face."

He scowled. "Be out in three days, or the authorities will be notified." He walked off. Angie shut the door behind him.

"How the heck are we going to find a place to stay in three days?" Danielle kicked the door.

Angie sighed. "I don't know. We'll think of something…"

Sarah spoke up. "Um… guys? I think I have an idea."

Mutant Ninja 

"How do you get into these situations?" Jessa exclaimed.

Danielle shrugged as she plucked an empty syringe out of her thigh. She rubbed the spot where it had punctured, just below her black shorts. "Just lucky I guess. Any idea what was in that thing?"

"I have no idea! It could be a poison or a drug or a sedative…how are you not freaking out? You just got stabbed with a needle!"

Danielle adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Needles just don't freak me out."

"But it could have an infection or it could have punctured an artery…"

"Wow. I didn't know you cared, Jess."

"Shut up, Danielle."

"Both of you, shh. Silence is usually required when trying to elude ninjas." Angie hissed. They pressed themselves against the side of the building and edged their way to the end of the roof.

Sarah couldn't resist the jibe. "Silence? That'd be a first for Danny."

Danielle elbowed Sarah with her free arm. Sarah stuck her tongue out at Danielle even though it couldn't be seen in the dark. They had taken Sara's advice and were about to climb into the sewer to find the turtle's old hide out. After all, she reasoned, if they weren't using it why couldn't the girls?

That had been going great, until they stumbled upon a Foot "business exchange". They started to split but had been spotted. So now they were climbing along a roof's edge four stories above New York City's streets.

Sarah sucked in a deep breath. "Are they still following us?"

A poorly aimed throwing star whizzed past her head. "That answer your question? Come on!"

Danielle darted off at a running start and easily crossed the short distance to the next roof. The others followed. Sarah, being shorter, slipped and was saved by Angie grabbing her arm. "Thanks."

"No problem." Angie pointed to the right. "If we get to that roof we should be able to hide. It'll be a small drop."

Sarah's eyes widened at the distance. "Easy for you to say. I barely made the last jump."

"Just jump and focus on landing." Angie, Danielle and even Jessa stuck the landing, but Sarah seemed to collide with someone. She was a dark blob at their feet.

"Dude…" A very not Sarah voice said, groaning in pain. "I think you cracked my shell."

Jessa tried to make out her friend in the dark. "Sarah? You ok?"

The blonde sat up dazedly. "Oh, I'm fine…Mikey broke my fall."

Danielle frowned. Her cat was safe in its bag, which only left… "Guys, I think we have a problem."

She pointed to the three shadows in the distance that were quickly coming closer. Angie helped Sarah to her feet. "We need to go…right now." Danielle grabbed Sarah's bag off the ground.

Angie nodded. "Danielle's right. Let's go."

Jessa and Angie helped Sarah down the fire escape and into the man hole, just as the three shadows found their confused brother.

Mutant Ninja 

"Are you okay, Mikey?" Don asked as he helped his brother to his feet.

"Dude, I think I just got tackled by a blonde chick…ow." Leo frowned.

"Did she see you?"

"I dunno...but hey, she called me 'Mikey'…how weird is that?"

"Where there others with her?" Raph asked.

"Yeah…they bolted when they saw ya." He grinned. "You must be uglier than I thought, Raph."

Donny sighed. "This could be serious, Mikey. These people knew your name."

Mikey shrugged. "Maybe they meant a different Mikey. I dunno."

Raph frowned. "We should try to follow them."

"They aren't here anymore. Besides, it could be a trap. We will finish our rounds and discuss it with master splinter when we get home."

"I don't like it."

"I didn't ask you to, Raph."

Raph glared at Leo. "Whatever. Let's go fearless." They finally finished the patrol. Raph announced he was gonna stay our.

"Raph…" Leo said. "Be reasonable."

"I am. You seem to think that somebody knowin about us is no big deal. What happened to Mr. Overprotective?"

"We don't even know if that's true."

"Then you run on home to Master Splinter and I'll stary out." Leo frowned as Raph ran off in the opposite direction. Don frowned. "Are we just gonna let him leave?"

Leo sighed. "It's late Donny. You wanna stop him, be my guest."

Donny shrugged. "Fine let's get home."

They hopped down off the room. Mikey grinned. "Think it's too late to order pizza?"

Donny smirked. "It's never too late for pizza."

They jumped down the manhole and made their way to the secret entrance. Light poured out of the already open door. The turtles froze. "Dude. I think someone's been here."

Leo shushed Mikey. ". Mikey you take the ceiling. Don go left. Move on my mark."


	5. Kitty Dinner

**Ch. 5 Kitty Dinner**

~Earlier That Night~

Sarah was barely able to walk, having hit her head pretty hard. She had to be supported by Angie and Jessa as Danielle struggled under the weight of both her and Sarah's bag. Danielle too was suffering, but from the affects of the contents of the syringe. So far the only symptom was her losing her voice, and quite rapidly. Now she was only able to utter a few words at a time.

Still, Danielle lugged the two bags dutifully, trying to ignore Jessa's taunts that she couldn't rebut. Danielle made a motion to take a break. She leaned against the wall, ignoring the grime and filth that lined the sewer system.

Sarah nearly fell and grasped at one of the pipes above her for support. Suddenly the wall gave way to a large room. Sarah shook her head and blinked. "Um I think somebody's living here."

"Duh." Danielle croaked out. Sarah cast a dazed eye on Danielle. "What crawled up your butt?" Sarah resorted to leaning heavily on Jessa, trying to shake her head of the confusion. Jessa frowned.

"Is it creepy that I know where we are?"

Angie nodded, looking at the empty pizza boxes that littered the floor. "If the movies are anything to go by, this is the Turtle's lair.

Jessa raised an eyebrow. "How is this possible?"

"Perhaps I can answer your questions." The four spun around to face a giant rat.

Danielle's eyes widened. "You're-eck." She grabbed her throat helplessly but no sound came out." The drug had finally kicked in.

Jessa sighed. "Finally."

Danielle glared at her. Angie opened her mouth to speak but Sarah beat her to it. "Hey… you're that rat… hehe… that rat…"

Angie frowned. "I'm sorry we came here Mr. Splinter. We should go."

He frowned. "How do you know my name?"

Angie sighed. Sarah was basically a vegetable at this point, held up by Angie and Jessa. "It's a long story, sir. The shortened version is we come from another dimension and know about you and your sons."

He blinked slowly. "I see. How, may I ask?"

Jessa grimaced. "Um… you're sort of part of a TV series… and a movie series… and a comic book series…"

Splinter blinked again. He nodded towards Sarah. "What is wrong with your friend?"

Angie frowned. "We sort of got into it with the Foot. Danielle's been drugged and I'm pretty sure Sarah has some form of a concussion."

Danielle took the opportunity to set her bag down. Mikey jumped out immediately and ran past Master Splinter. He raised an eyebrow as Jessa glared at Danielle. Danielle ignored her as Sarah groaned in pain. "Owies…"

Jessa gasped. "Sarah? Are you okay?"

"Mmm… don't let Mr. Splinter steal my ears… okay, Jessa?"

Jessa frowned. "Crap she's delusional."

Splinter cleared his throat. "Set her on the couch." Angie and Jessa laid her gently on the couch. Sarah shifted a bit. "No anchovies…" Sarah mumbled.

Splinter nodded to Angie. "There are some wash cloths and water in the kitchen if you'll follow me…" Jessa had already darted off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hmm." Splinter said, turning back to Angie. "How did this happen? What caused your dispute with the Foot clan?"

"We _were_ trying to find a new place to stay because our apartment is being blown up by a realtor. Then I guess the Foot thought we saw something we shouldn't have because they suddenly decided it'd be fun to play a deadly game of Tag. They shot Danielle with some drug and now she can't talk."

Angie gestured to the mass of brown curls trying to coax an unwilling cat down from a large pipe that ran across the room. "And Sarah hit her head when we were escaping. I'm pretty sure she bumped into your youngest son, Michelangelo."

Jessa hurried back in and placed the cloth on Sarah's forehead. "Yes, but we ran away before they could ask any questions."

Splinter looked thoughtful. "I see. And where are your families?"

Jessa and Danielle looked to Angie for her answer. "We're right here, sir. We were forced out of our homes for various reasons. We found each other and have been relying on one another ever since. We are closer than any family we've ever known and to consider each other sisters."

Splinter smiled sadly. "I am sorry for you four, but honored to meet people who possess such loyalty. As for how you know about me and my sons…I must admit I find it most troubling, but stranger things have happened in the past."

Jessa stood up. "Trust me, Mr. Splinter. You're not the only one. It's weird for us to."

He closed his eyes as if reaching a decision. "You and your friends may stay here if you wish. I cannot stand the thought of such nice girls as yourselves on your own."

Angie frowned. If only he knew… "Sir, we could never intrude on your hospitality like that."

"Nonsense, Miss Angela. Besides, your friend must be given time to recover." Jessa and Danielle, the latter of who had temporarily given up her quest, looked at Angie with pleading eyes.

"Fine-ah!" She was nearly knocked down as she was violently hugged by her two sisters. She sighed. "Now we just have to worry about Sarah." They glanced at their youngest sister.

The usually hyperactive blonde was scarily still. Her childish blue eyes were hidden. Suddenly the face broke out into a dreamy grin. "Turtle power…"

The three erupted into a fit of hysterical giggles. Even splinter grinned, chuckling slightly. Jessa sighed. "I suppose we should have food ready when Sarah wakes up."

She looked at Splinter.

"I don't suppose you have… pizza, do you?"

Splinter chuckled. "Trust me, young one, we usually do, but I'm afraid we are lacking at the moment, but… you may use that phone to order the pizza."

Jessa's eyes perked up. "Thank you!"

Angie walked over to the phone. Everyone in their house knew the number by heart due to Sarah. Her fingers flew over the number dials.

"Oh, hello Chris. Busy night? Yes…three Sarah Specials…extra cheese." She turned to Splinter. "Would you like me to order something for you guys?"

"I will be fine, but I believe my sons would. Just double whatever you want for you and your friends."

She nodded. "ok, Chris make that six Sarah Specials… No. Not that address." She looked to Splinter for help. He smiled and told her an address a ways from their current location.

Splinter smiled. "Please make yourselves at home. I will check on you all much later."

"Thanks Master Splinter." He walked towards his room.

A pitiful meow came from above the three of them. Angie smiled at Jessa and Danielle. "Let's catch a cat."

Jessa smirked evilly. "Cat. It's what's for dinner!"


	6. Wise Man Say

**Chapter 6- Wise Man Say…**

Mikey whispered over to Leo. "Isn't it a bit weird that weird to be sneaking into our own home?"

Leo glanced at him. "There could be spies or who knows what. We have to be careful. Let's go."

Mikey sighed before jumping onto the above pipe. Donny and Leo went into position as well. They could hear shuffling.

"Michelangelo! Get down from there this instant!" The sharp voice caused Mikey to freeze. Another voice snickered.

"Did you _really_ think that would work, Jessa?"

"Well it was worth a shot, Miss Priss."

"Careful, you sound like Danielle."

"Heaven forbid that happen, Ang…Danielle what _are_ you doing?" The voice sounded disapproving, like Donny when Mikey had tried to use the sewer pipes as monkey bars.

The more calm voice sounded rebuking. "Danielle, for goodness sakes be careful. We don't need _two_ unconscious people on our hands."

The three turtles saw the scene before them. Two girls, one blonde and a raven haired girl were looking up to a third who seemed to be trying to grab a cat? The three brothers closed in, intending to overcome the intruders. Finally the brunette caught the cat, flipped off the pipe, landing neatly in front of the other two.

The blonde grabbed the cat. "Show off."

Mikey lost his footing and started swinging his arms in an attempt to not fall. "Ah!"

Five heads turned to look at him as he landed with a loud thud. They gathered around Mikey. The brunette scribbled on a notepad. 'Well, it's just not a good day for you, is it?'

Mikey groaned. "Ow…"

Angie frowned. "If Michelangelo is here, then the others can't be far behind."

Jessa sighed. "Are you alright?"

Leo and Donny and Donny snuck behind them. "State your business."

The three girls jumped and the cat scratched the blonde who was holding him. "Ow!" Jessa dropped the cat and he ran away. Angie shot her a look.

"My name is Angie. These are my friends Danielle and Jessa. Sarah, who I believe was briefly introduced to your brother Michelangelo, is on the couch. We mean you no harm."

Leo gripped his katanas. "This is far too suspicious."

"I understand your suspicions, but I can assure you or reasons are perfectly harmless."

"I will ask you one more time. Who are you?"

Mikey stood up. "Leo, chill man. They ain't hurtin anybody."

"Yah Mikey, but where's sensei?"

Angie looked at them. "You mean Master Splinter? He walked off somewhere. I have no idea where…"

Leo looked at them again. "Yes, but how do we know we can trust you?"

They all three looked at each other. Finally, Danielle wrote on her notepad. 'Well… we ordered pizza.'

Donny and Mikey's eyes lit up. eyes lit up. "Pizza? Wise man say those bearing pizza cannot also bear ill will!"

Mike nodded eagerly. "Dude, Leo! Pizza…"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? Just because they ordered pizza doesn't mean…"

Angie frowned. "Leonardo for the sake of everyone just chill. My goodness you really are the uptight paranoid they make you out to be. We are highly trained mutated turtles. We are three unarmed teenage girls. Do we really look like we came looking for a fight?"

Jessa gasped at their usually calm leader. Danielle scribbled a note. 'Bravo, Ang.'

Leo sighed. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Danielle sighed, writing. 'You can't, anymore than we can trust you not to stab us right now.'

Donny looked at her curiously. "Why doesn't she talk? Is she just shy?"

Jessa snorted. "As if. She got drugged by the Foot. Trust me; this not talking is a good thing." She instinctively ducked as a paper projectile shot at her from Danielle's direction.

Leo crossed his arms over his plastron. "You still have a lot of explaining to do."

Donny frowned. "First we should take a look at those cuts." He gestured to the claw marks on Jessa's arms. Jessa shrugged. "I'll be fine. Sarah and Danielle need help first."

Donny did a quick evaluation of Sarah. "There's nothing else I can do. You did very well."

"Thanks. I usually deal with the medical stuff, so I have a lot of practice." Jessa blushed at the compliment.

Donny nodded. "What about her?" He gestured to Danielle.

Jessa shrugged. "Personally, I find the silence is refreshing. We should enjoy it while it lasts-hey!"

Danielle lunged for her, only to be blocked by Angie. Leo frowned at her. "You need to learn to control your temper…"

Danielle began furiously scribbling on her notepad. 'I don't need two know-it-alls on my case, blue boy.'

Mikey giggled. "I like this one. She's funny."

Danielle grinned. 'Like you to, Mikey.' She winked.

Mikey grinned. Donny cleared his throat. "About that. I've been meaning to ask. How did you and your friends know Mikey's name? Any of our names for that matter."

Angie sighed. "Can we explain everything after dinner? That way we can just explain it once to you, Raphael and Master Splinter."

Leo still looked suspicious. "Fine you will tell us after dinner."

"Yes sir, captain grumpy!"

They looked at Danielle. Her eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?"

Mikey blinked. "You spoke."

Donny nodded. "The drug must have worn off."

Jessa frowned. "Well, it was nice while it lasted. So much for intelligent conversation."

Danielle glared at her. "Maybe you're just boring."

"Maybe it's because when I speak its of actual significance." Jessa shot back.

"So, you _are_ boring." Danielle smirked.

Angie raised a hand to her forehead. "Please. Right now neither of you are contributing _anything_. Danielle, go get the pizza. It should be here soon."

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want you stressing your voice now and you know that will happen if you stay near Jessa."

Danielle glared at Jessa. "Fine." She turned to leave.

"Finally." Jessa said.

Angie glared. "Don't even get me started on you. Just go help Donny stabilize Sarah."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. You of all people should know not to antagonize somebody after they've been drugged."

Jessa looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, Jess. Just help Sarah."

Jessa nodded as she darted off. Mikey had been giving the 'task' of watching Sarah and reporting any changes. Donny went to go help Jessa. Mikey reverted to asking numerous questions until Donny and Jessa were ready to flip.

"Hey, Mikey, why don't you fix a dessert? Ya know, for after the pizza?" Jessa smiled tightly.

"Mikey nodded enthusiastically. "OK! What does blondie like?"

"Sarah will eat anything, but chocolate's her favorite."

"Aye-aye, captain." Mikey ran towards the kitchen.

Donny glanced at Jessa. "Well, you really got into with your, uh, friend earlier." He forced his tone to remain casual. Leo was right. They needed to be on guard with these strangers.

Jessa shrugged. "She's just such a hot head. She acts like she's above and beyond everyone. It's annoying."

Don smiled. "Sounds like somebody I know…"

"Raphael, right?"

"How do you-"

"Sorry. It's not story time yet, Donatello."

He shrugged. "Call me 'Don' or 'Donny'."

Jessica nodded, leaning back against the table. Sarah still wasn't awake. "So what were you saying?"

Jessica blinked. "Oh, it's just that she's so impulsive. She never thinks how her actions will affect anyone else. Don't get me wrong…" she sighed. "I love her like a sister and we are sisters where it matters. I know she'd die before any of us got hurt but it kills me that she doesn't think _I_ can help myself."

"Wow."

"Sorry for the heart spill. It's been a long day. It's just that…because I don't enjoy fighting like her, I'm automatically the weak one."

Don grinned wryly. "Such is the curse of the intelligent pacifist."

Jessa laughed. "That sounds like the beginning of a story."

Don smiled slowly. "Well, this one time…"

Mutant Ninja 

Leo watched as Angie started to pick up the four bags. She seemed to be having some difficulty.

"Let me help you." He didn't fully trust them but his father had taught him to always be respectful and gentlemanly.

She looked at him curiously before nodding. "Thanks." She said as he took the two heaviest bags. "I was just going to set them out of the way. I wouldn't want anyone to trip over them."

He nodded. "We can set them over here by the wall."

They started stacking the bags. Angie and Leo cast a protective glance towards their siblings as another round of hysterical laughter filled the air. He cleared his throat. "Um. Donny and your friend seem to be getting along."

"Yes. She hardly ever laughed like this at home."

"Which is where exactly?"

Angie smiled. "Nice try, but you made a promise. Where's that patience you're supposed to be famous for?"

"I just find it troubling that you seem to know so much about my family."

She nodded. "I understand your concern for your family, but you have my word on my parents' graves that not I or my sisters will do anything to intentionally bring harm to your family."

He nodded. "Fair enough…sisters?"

She shrugged. "We're closer than most sisters anyways so who's to say we aren't sisters?"

"Such loyalty is admirable."

Angie blushed at the compliment. "I'm just doing what I have to do."

"It's more than that. It's clear from your leadership in dealing with the other two…um."

"Danielle and Jessa? Yah, they're always at each other's throats. Jessa thinks Danielle is too impulsive. Danielle tells her to lighten up… then they just resort to childish name calling."

"Yet they both respect you as a leader. The Danielle one was most surprising. Most of the time the impulsive people don't take instructions well."

Angie smiled knowingly. "Danielle doesn't like take orders well either. She'd never listen to anything I said if we didn't have the trust we do. The more I let her do her own thing the more likely she is to listen later on. Vice versa."

"Your leadership skills are most impressive."

Angie smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. They look up to me and I try my best to protect them, especially Jessa and Sarah. Danielle can take care of herself but sometimes she gets a little too ahead of herself and her emotions blind her."

"Raphael is like that. How do you get her to listen?"

"We both listen. She knows I have a clear head and I know she has the drive that will cause her to do anything for her family. If I need something done, I go to her. If she needs advice on one of her ideas, she asks me. Not as much as I'd like, but…" Angie shrugged. "We balance each other out."

Leo shook his head. "That would never work with Raph."

Angie sighed. "You are both born leaders, Leonardo. He leads with his hear while you lead with your mind. Me and Danielle are the same. When we met, we recognized the protective nature in one another and we built on that. Both of us just want what's best for our family… just try to play off Raph's strength instead of stifling him."

"I don't know if I can do that without having him endangering himself."

Angie laughed. "I don't know if I can help you there. Even Danielle is stubborn when it comes to putting everyone else's well being in front of her own. It's like she-"

"…Thinks she's invincible?"

"Yes."

Leo nodded. "I understand."

Angie looked at Jessa, Donny and Sarah. "Yes, I think you do…"

"You are very insightful for somebody your age."

"I'm the same age as you."

"Precisely."

Angie smiled just as Mikey poked his head out of the kitchen. "Um… not to sound impatient or anything, but when's the pizza gonna be here?"

Jessa glanced at her watch. "That's strange. Danielle is 15 minutes late."

Donny glanced at the door to their home. "And Raph is… aw, shell."


	7. Pizza Thieves in the Night

**Ch.7 Pizza Thieves in the Night**

Danielle sat upside, waiting for the pizza delivery. Finally, he came… but he was 5 minutes late.

She handed him the money (Three bucks off!) and grabbed the pizza. Once he was gone, she went back under the city with the six pizzas in hand. After about five minutes, her arms started getting tired; six Sarah Special Pizzas were extremely heavy.

She was just a few minutes away when she heard someone walking down the tunnel. Immediately her senses went on the defensive and she gripped the pizza boxes tightly. If she had learned anything growing up, it was that _anything_ could be used as a weapon if the situation called for it.

She heard a rustling for a moment, then nothing but silence. After waiting to hear something for a few moments. "Ugh. Jessa is that you? I swear, if you-ow!"

Something hit her from behind and the pizza boxes fell to the floor. She cursed herself for being so vulnerable as she turned around to see a shadowed form. She decided to play it off until she determined the fighting capacity of her opponent.

"Are you insane? What has pizza ever done to you?"

A gruff voice answered. "Nuthin, but trespassers have."

Danielle crossed her arms over her chest. She _knew_ that accent. "Good thing I'm not a trespasser. "

"So you just decided to come down here for a jog?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Danielle refrained from smacking herself in the head. "Tell me something, Einstein. Do trespassers usually attack you with pizza?"

"Well, no… Ok. So you're not a very smart trespasser. Who sent you? What are you doing here?"

"Delivering pizza. What's it look like?"

She grabbed half the pizza boxes off the ground, thankful that they didn't spill on the dirty sewer floor. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. Sewer sludge was not a pizza topping she wanted to try anytime soon. She shoved the other half at the dark shadow. "Huh. Temperamental, rude… you _must_ be Raphael."

"How do you know me?" Raphael's voice was a mix of confusion, anger and suspicion.

Danielle sighed. "This is what came from traveling outside your home dimension. Master Splinter allowed us to stay because, well there was this… alternate dimension travel... Ugh. It's complicated. I wouldn't expect you to understand." She shrugged and started walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sounded defensive. She heard his footsteps behind her.

Danielle smirked to herself. "Case in point."

He growled. "So your job is delivering pizza?"

"Is your job accusing people of trespassing?"

They were near the opening. "As a matter of fact, yes. I also have to take out the trash. So tell me, do you wanna be shoved in a dumpster or with the recyclables?"

Danielle's eyes got big. "Did you just call me a tramp?"

"What? No, I didn't mean-"

Danielle ignored him and opened the door, storming through. "So what exactly _did_ you mean by that?"

"Please! Only you would think of that!" Raph was following her through the door.

Danielle slammed the pizza boxes on the table.

"Really?" She turned to her friends who were standing aside, watching the show between Raph and her. "Angie, Jessa? If a guy calls a girl a recyclable, what is he calling her?"

Both girls answered simultaneously. "Whore."

Danielle glared at Raph. "See?"

"You're so sensitive! AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN HERE?"

Angie spoke up, eager to calm the storm that was brewing. "Well, we-"

Raph seemed to notice them for the first time. "SHELL! THERE ARE MORE OF YOU?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause teenage girls are about as uncommon as mutant turtles these days."

"Why are you still talking?" Danielle stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick that thing out unless you plan on doing something with it."

"In your dreams, _Raphie._"

"Don't call me that!"

Leo and Angie looked at each other, both showing exasperated faces. Angie rolled her eyes at the fight. "Danielle, please refrain from pointlessly arguing with our hosts."

Danielle rolled her eyes, but started towards Sarah. Raph's voice made her freeze. "That's right. Roll over and jus listen to the lady. Pushover."

She spun, glaring. "I'm not a pushover. I just know when to shut up so I don't say something stupid like calling someone a whore."

Raphael glared at her retreating form. Mikey stepped forward. "Hey, you must be Danielle. Nice ta meetcha. I'm Mikey. Thanks for the pizza."

He grabbed the boxes and Danielle yanked one off the top of the stack. Raph glared as Mikey and Donny grabbed the pizza boxes. "What the shell is going on here?"

"Raphael, these ladies are in need of our help. I have offered to let them stay here."

Raph looked at where Splinter had appeared. "But, Master Splinter-"

"No. I have already decided. Now, I expect you to be pleasant to our guests."

Danielle handed the box of pizza to Jessa. Donny frowned. "What is that for?"

Danielle smirked "Just watch… do your thing, Jessa."

Jessa smirked. She opened the pizza box under Sara's nose. Said girl twitched and smiled. "Pizza…"

Jessa frowned. "That usually works. Hm. Plan B I guess. Danielle? Would you do the honors?"

Danielle nodded. "My pleasure…"

Angie frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea with you just getting your voice?"

Raph snorted. "She was quiet? Guess I missed that one."

Danielle ignored him. "I'm fine Ang." She cleared her throat while Angie and Jessa snapped their hands over their ears. Leo and Don noticed this and quickly followed suit. Danielle took a deep breath and…

"ALL THE WORLD'S PIZZA RECIPES HAVE BEEN STOLEN AND THERE IS NO PIZZA ANYWHERE! WHO CAN SAVE US?"

Raph cursed. "What the shell was that? You don't really think that'll really work-"

Suddenly Sarah sat up so quickly Mikey fell off the back of the couch. Her eyes were wide. "Have no fear! I will save the pizza-y goodness! Quick, emergency pizza maneuver 37b."

Danielle smirked triumphantly. Sarah's eyes fell on Don. "Hey! My dream was real. You're Donny! And Danielle, you can talk now? That's great Danny! Hey! Danny, Donny, Danny, Donny…" she giggled. "That's funny."

Danielle groaned, a smile destroying her "annoyed" face. "Turn it back off!"

Sarah grinned . "Admit it. You were bored without me."

Mikey stood and rubbed his head. "Ow."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Are you ok? I'm sorry for falling on you earlier. Wait, do I smell pizza?"

She stood and shook her head. "Owies!" She clutched her head.

"Why does my head hurt? Jessa make it stop!"

Jessa sighed and made her sit down. "You hit your head when you fell earlier. You fell unconscious."

Sarah grinned goofily despite the pain. She faced Mikey. "Guess that makes you a knockout, huh?"

Mikey grinned. "What can I say? No one can resist my charms?"

"What about me? You seemed to _fall_ for me earlier."

Don face palmed. "Okay, that was bad… and I live with Mikey."

Jessa grimaced. "And that's actually a good joke for her."

"Hey, I'm standing right _here_!" Sarah said indignantly.

Angie smiled. "If you're hungry, Sarah, Mikey made dessert."

Sarah laughed. "You don't gotta tell me twice." She started towards the kitchen.

Mikey jumped up. "Hey, save some for me, I mean the rest of us!"

Everybody made their way to the kitchen. Raph and Danielle were sitting across from each other, shooting daggers with their eyes. Mikey, Donny, Sarah and Jessa were in a deep conversation about pizza toppings. Angie and Leo were, of course, sitting back and making sure nothing went wrong.

"Dude, this pizza rocks. What's it called?" Mikey asked.

Jessa laughed. "It's the Sarah Special. Named after Sarah. She ordered it so much; the manager gave it to her as a birthday gift."

Mikey's eyes widened as he turned to Sarah. "No way! You have a pizza named after you?" He pretended to bow dramatically. "You are my idol."

Sarah smiled. "Well it might have had something to do with me working at the pizzeria for so long."

"You work at a pizza parlor?" Mikey's eyes looked like saucers. He had the overall appearance of a kid who just discovered their next door neighbor was Santa Claus.

Sarah giggled. "Yep I'm a four year veteran. I've been there since the great tomato scare of '02" She joked.

Mikey laughed. Leo decided to do something totally out of character and actually asked a question. "So you have a job?"

Angie rolled her eyes. The paranoia bit was getting old. "Of course she does. We all do. I-"

Sarah jumped up and down in her seat. "Oh, lemme tell… please?"

Angie raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, ok…"

"Angie works at the book shop. I work at the pizza parlor. Danielle's job is weird. It's more like-"

"Shut up." Everyone turned abruptly to Danielle, who was glaring at Sarah.

Sarah had a look of curiosity. Angie glanced at her sisters, preparing incase she had to intervene. "Why? It's not a big deal. I think it's kind of cool. Don't you want to share what you do?"

"I said shut up. I don't feel like sharing." Danielle knew she was being harsh, but she also knew that Sarah and Jessa didn't know the whole story. She liked her privacy and just because she'd heard about the turtles in her world didn't mean they'd automatically be trustworthy.

Sarah's face fell momentarily, a flicker of what could only be called understanding crossing her face. "Oh." Then she was back and bigger than ever. "Ok. Then last, but certainly not least, Miss Jessa works for the local electronics shop and all its nerd glory."

Sarah ducked as an empty pizza box was chunked at her head. "Hey! Why is everybody throwing stuff at me today?"

Danielle smirked. "We're still trying to find the mute button."

Sarah grinned. "Well, keep tryin."

Donny laughed. "Hey, Mikey, you got a mute button? Maybe I could make you one…"

Mikey chuckled. "Not a chance. I gotta be able to talk for all my wonderous impersonations."

Raph snorted. "So, Donny, how soon can ya start on that mute button?"

They all laughed. Mikey spoke up. "Well I gotta say, for being sisters you guys look nothing alike."

It was true.

Sarah had shining blue eyes and shoulder length golden blonde hair that was always pulled up in a scrunchie. Danielle had her long curly brunette hair with brown eyes that sparkled specks of gold in the light. Angie had long strait raven black hair and violet eyes. Jessa had wavy short dirty blonde hair that curled around her face and had grey blue eyes.

Angie spoke up. "We're not sisters." At Mikey's surprised look she continued. "But just because we aren't related doesn't mean we're not family."

Jessa nodded. " We're closer than any other sisters in the universe."

Danielle nodded her agreement and Sarah piped up. "Yep, which is why they can't get rid of me, no matter how hard they try!"

At this, the serious mood was lifted and they talked and joked throughout the entire meal. After a while, it started getting late. Leo glanced at the wall clock.

"Well, it's about time to turn in…"

The four brothers started to turn their separate ways when Sarah's voice shot out.

"Holy crap. Where are we supposed to sleep?"


	8. Scientific Decisions

**Ch. 8-Scientific Decisions**

"Ahem." Eight faces turned to see Splinter standing there on the staircase. He walked over to them as he spoke. "I see two options. One, Leonardo and Donatello will have to share a room while Michelangelo and Raphael share one as well. That would leave two rooms for you four."

Angie spoke. "Sir, we don't want them to have to leave their rooms. That wasn't our intent."

"Well then, you would each be assigned a cot in one of the rooms."

Jessa glanced at Angie. "Well… if they aren't put or anything…"

Splinter shook his head. "I am _certain_ my sons would not mind." He shot a sharp glance at the fore mentioned turtles, waiting for an answer.

Leo spoke first. "What? Oh, yes Master Splinter…."

Raph spoke as well, although his opinion on the situation was a little different than his brother's. "Wait. What? Nuh uh! I don't want one of those parasites in my room." He glared at Danielle as he said this.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you're not exactly a ball of sunshine, either…"

Splinter shook his head, glaring at the two of them. "Raphael. Do not speak of our guests in that way. They are staying. It is not your decision. You may decide whether or not to be miserable but keep your comments to yourself."

Raph crossed his arms, but he didn't say any more. Inside he was livid. Why were these complete strangers in his home? Splinter didn't know nothing about them. They could be Foot members for all they knew. Raph inwardly cringed. He was starting to sound like Leo.

"I will leave you to choose between the rooms." With that, Splinter left the four teenagers. They looked between each other awkwardly.

After a moment of quiet, Jessa spoke up. "Well, I need a room that has internet connection. So, who is it?"

Donny raised his hand. "That'd be me. Come on, I'll help you set up your stuff."

Jessa grabbed her bag and followed Donny. Then an excited voice spoke up. "Ooh! I call pizza girl." Mikey jumped up and down excitedly.

Sarah rolled her eyes playfully at Mikey. "The name's Sarah."

He nodded. "Ok. I call pizza girl Sarah."

Sarah giggled. "Fine. What do I call you, then?"

"Other than The Handsome, Amazing, Superhot Champion of All Things Awesome?"

Sarah snorted. "I don't think so…"

Mikey shrugged. "Eh, it was worth a shot. Come on. I'll give you the grand tour."

They left, leaving two leaders and two hotheads. Raph looked at Danielle, annoyed. "That is _not_ coming in my room."

Danielle glared at Raph. "Don't be a moron… oh, sorry too late." Raph huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Danielle smirked. "You're just a barrel of laughs, ain't yah?"

"Whatever. You ain't getting near my room."

"Why do I actually find that reassuring?"

Leo coughed to hide a snicker. Angie cast a warning glance at Danielle. "Actually maybe you should room with Raph. Serves you both right for being argumentative."

Danielle looked at Angie like she'd lost her marbles. Her, stay in the same room as him? She'd rather take her chances with Leo, or even Jessa! "Hello? Earth to Angie! There's no way-"

Angie cut in with a challenging glare. "You wanna bet?"

Danielle rolled her eyes and put her fist against Angie's. They were used to solving problems with 'the bet'. It was the way they solved most minor disputes and it was, as they were convinced, the most scientifically sound way to make a fair decision. It was a fairly complicated process using extreme concentration and a keen mind…

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Angie trumped Danielle's paper with her scissors. Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Best two out of three?"

Angie shrugged. "Rock, Paper, Scissors…"

Danielle cursed to herself as her rock was beat by Angie's paper. Angie stepped back and turned to Leo. "I guess I'm staying in your room."

Leo nodded curtly, seeming indifference. He wanted to keep an eye on the leader of this 'group'. "Ok. Right this way."

Raph looked furiously at Danielle. "I can't believe you played Rock Paper Scissors so you didn't have to stay in my room."

Danielle looked at him funny, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "I thought you didn't want me in your room."

"I don't! I mean, ugh. Whatever just hurry up."

Danielle smirked, grabbing her bag. "Admit it, Raphie. You love me." Raphael muttered angrily from himself. How was he supposed to stay with this?

~Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles~

Donny helped Jessa set up her computer. "You have quite an impressive computer system."

"Thanks. I mostly put it together. The electronics shop I work for has bits and pieces they can't use, so…"

"They just toss it out?"

"Basically. But I'm talking about the absolute ancient stuff that's practically rusted beyond repair."

"Not completely useless, though. You seem to have done a good job piecing it together."

Jessa smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I can try to find some stuff for you, if you'd like."

Donny looked surprised. "Really?"

"Sure. Think of it as an 'Thank you for not kicking it out of your home' present."

While she was arranging her office, Donny set up a cot for her to sleep in. when Jessa saw what he'd done, she smiled. "Thanks, Donny."

He grinned back at her. "No prob. Think of it as a 'Welcome' present."

"Welcome… thanks…" She hesitated. "Um, where's the bathroom?"

"Right down the hall. To the right." She nodded. "Thanks." She grabbed a bundle from her bag and left, leaving Donny to finish up the cot.

~Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles~

Sarah absolutely _loved_ Mikey's room. Of course, the room was decorated with Mikey's signature color. The loft bed was amazing and it just had a _fun_ vibe. Mikey watched her looking around.

"Like what ya see?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course, Mikey dearest."

Mikey helped her set up the cot. "Gracias."

Mikey grinned. "No hablo espanol…"

Sarah laughed. Then something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "Hey… what's that?"

Her eyes grew wide at the stack of video games. He looked at her expectantly. "You play?"

Sarah nodded. "I'll give you a run for your money too…"

Mikey grinned. "Good thing I'm broke!"

Sarah shook her head, smiling. "Hey, Donde esta el banjo?" She knew he wouldn't understand. Her thoughts were confirmed as he looked at her blankly.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh. Right down the hall."

Sarah smiled. "Gracias."

She tucked her bundle under her arm and took off down the hall, leaving Mikey wishing he'd asked her what her favorite video game was.

~Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles~

Angie's first thought about the room was that it was… serious. It was obvious that it was lived in by a teenage boy, but all traces of fun was missing. There was an area for meditation and a door leading to the closet.

Angie was quiet as they set up the cot. Finally she spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for imposing on you like this. We didn't mean to cause any trouble. We were just looking for a place to stay, and…I'm sorry."

Leo looked at her. "don't be. It's not your fault. Sometimes life gives us more than we can handle. You're doing a good job…"

Angie smiled. "Thanks Leo. Excuse me for a moment."

She took a bundle out of her bag and walked to the bathroom she'd seen earlier, leaving Leo curious as to who Angie really was.

~Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles~

Danielle followed a furious Raphael. He tossed the cot roughly to the ground, along with a blanket and a pillow.  
"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically.

Raph ignored her. Finally when she'd settled everything, she grabbed a bundle from her bag. She had no idea where the bathroom was, but she wasn't about to ask _him_.

She left without looking at Raph, leaving him furious that he was gonna have to put up with her.

~Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles~

When Danielle finally got to the bathroom, everyone else was there.

Angie was finishing changing into her Pjs.

Sarah had on her orange tank top and her favorite daffy duck shorts. Jessa had on her black t-shirt and purple striped capris. Angie was straitening her midnight blue shirt and pants that were donned with little stars and moon.

Danielle looked at them laughing and immediately felt better. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

Sarah smiled at her. "Nuthin. Hurry up and change. We gotta do the video!"

Danielle changed into her pajamas which consisted of baggy black sweat pants that tied in the front and a white t-shirt with the red hot candy face. (**A/N- I can't describe it, but it's that little character that's on the red hot candy package; the one that's a flame looking thing**)

After she finished, the rest of them were waiting for her.

Angie stood up. "Did everybody bring everything?"

Angie pulled out the mini tripod. Jessa revealed the camera out of her bag. Sarah brought out the tape and Danielle was on set duty. She pulled the bench against the wall. She marked the date on the tape while Angie and Jessa set up the camera.

Jessa stood up. "Alright, positions, everybody! Action in three… two…" She pressed the recording button.

Angie spoke up first. "Hello! It's us again. I'm of course Angie, the brilliant leader."

Sarah snickered. "Yes, and I'm Sarah: the adorable one."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I'm Danielle, the one with the backbone…"

Jessa slid on the bench next to Danielle. "…and the temper."

She ducked when Danielle tried to hit her. Jessa spoke again. "Anyways, I'm Jessa, the brains of the operation."

Angie cut in before Danielle could contradict that statement. "Alright, down to business. Today of course, was moving day. We've been dreading this, since Jerkface but we picked out a pretty good place…"

Sarah piped up. "Definitely! I'm officially a genius!"

Danielle smirked. "You hear that Jess? You have a little competition.

Angie shushed them both. " Well, like Sarah said, this place comes with a few tenants. There's Leo, Donny, Mikey, and Raph- Danielle's favorite."

Danielle snorted. "Yah, right. If I had a choice, we'd be in different solar systems."

Jessa grinned evilly. "Yep. They're full of young love. There's another guy here too. His name is Mister Splinter. He's really nice."

They continued for a while, laughing, making comments and such. When they got done, they wrapped up the supplies. "Remember, Sarah. You're on set duty tomorrow."

Sarah nodded. "Kay."

They giggled as they left the small boxcar that doubled as a bathroom. "G'night!" Jessa said.

"Sleep tight." Angie chimed.

"Drink Sprite." Said Sarah.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Finished Danielle. She chuckled as they went their separate ways for the night.

When she got back to Raph's room, he was standing there, waiting. He was furious, but Danielle didn't know why he would be mad at her since she hadn't even been there!

"Where have you been?"

Danielle was so surprised at the question she forgot to go on the defensive. "What?"

"Are ya deaf?"

"No… I was just surprised at the question, is all."

"So, where were ya?"

Danielle didn't like his attitude. Who was he to interrogate _her_? "Why do you wanna know?"

"Answer the question. My room, my rules."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Then I'll sleep on the couch. Goodnight."

"Don't do that! Uh, Leo would kill me!"

"That gives me even more reason to sleep on the couch!" but she didn't leave. She sighed. "Me and Angie, Sarah, and Jessa were talking. We've done it every night since we… uh, started living together, I guess you'd say."

"Oh…" Raph was caught off guard by the sudden confession.

"So, your highness, may I go to sleep now?"

Raph scratched his head. "Uh, yah…"

Danielle shook her head and crawled into bed, facing the wall. She had the early work the next morning and it didn't involve Raph. Thank goodness…

~Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles~

Donny was snoring when Jessa came in. She held back a giggle.

~Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles~

Leo was definitely not asleep when Angie came in, but he was pretending. Angie knew he was suspicious of anyone in his home, but my goodness, this was ridiculous!

She decided not to press the issue. She let out a small yawn and crawled into bed. It had been an exhausting day.

~Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles~

Mikey was up when Sarah came. She'd been trying to be quiet in case he was asleep, but he was sitting there, waiting up.

"Hey, you got work in the morning?"

Sarah shook her head. "Me? Morning shift? You gotta be kidding. I work in the afternoons mostly."

He gestured to the game console. "You game?"

Sarah grinned. "Duh. Be ready to beg for mercy."

Mikey laughed. "Hey, I think you got it wrong; that's my line!"

~Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles~

Splinter sat on his bed, wondering if having the four ladies to stay had been a good idea. But, he saw good in their hearts. Despite all the hardships they'd faced, they still stayed together.

Mostly, he thought they would show his sons loyalty. Splinter sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped he'd made the right decision.


End file.
